1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing a gallium nitride (GaN) substrate on a silicon substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gallium nitride (GaN) is a semiconductor that has bandgap energy of about 3.39 eV, and thus, GaN is used to manufacture a light-emitting device having a short wavelength. Also, GaN has a high breakdown voltage and thus is used for manufacturing a power device.
A sapphire substrate is used to manufacture a GaN substrate. The GaN substrate may be manufactured by growing a GaN layer on the sapphire substrate and then removing the sapphire substrate. However, it is difficult to prepare a sapphire substrate having a diameter equal to or higher than about 6 inches, and the sapphire substrate is expensive. Thus, it is difficult to use the sapphire substrate to manufacture a large area GaN substrate.
Accordingly, a method of growing a GaN layer using a large area silicon substrate is being developed. However, when the GaN layer is grown on the large area silicon substrate, cracks may occur in a GaN thin film and the silicon substrate, a warpage phenomenon may occur in the GaN thin film and the silicon substrate, and a uniformity of a thickness of the GaN thin film may be reduced due to differences in a thermal expansion coefficient and lattice constant between silicon and GaN.